Amazed
by rnovak
Summary: Inspired by Lonestar's 'Amazed', Elliot and Olivia give into their feelings and explore new grounds in their relationship. Complete love (set post Wildlife). E/O *please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I write for myself and not for anyone else. It's just kinda cool to get positive reviews, I always appreciate it *hinthint :)

*Disclaimer: The follow material is used for entertainment purposes only; _rnovak_ does not own any of the recognized characters, song lyrics or other associations. All rights are reserved to the original creator and network.

Summary: Inspired by Lonestar's 'Amazed', Elliot and Olivia give into their feelings and explore new grounds in their relationship. Complete fluff and love (set post Wildlife). E/O *please read and review (I love this song)

_Every time our eyes meet,_

_this feeling inside me_

_is almost more than I can take _

Elliot and Olivia sat directly across from each other at their desks in the precinct. It had been a particularly slow day at SVU, the detectives had spent the day catching up on their paperwork from previous cases and certainly no one was complaining. It had been a long week for the detectives at the 1-6, Elliot Stabler had gone undercover, investigating a violent animal smuggling ring and things had gone far from planned. Elliot ended up getting shot in the shoulder after Olivia had made an impromptu visit at Elliot's alias apartment even though she ended up saving both their lives the minute she took off her shirt pretending to be a prostitute. Elliot tensed up at his desk remembering how scared he had been for Olivia when she put herself between him and the perps. He had instinctively wrapped his arms around her protectively.

His thoughts were interrupted by Olivia's soft voice, "Hey El? Are you alright?" She asked. Elliot looked up from the files that he was attempting to focus on and slowly lifted his eyes up from his desk. Olivia caught her breath when Elliot looked up at her; his light blue eyes were so incredibly piercing. She swooned a little bit every time she looked into his eyes, his eyes that only seemed to see her.

For a moment Elliot felt like his heart had stopped beating as he stared at Olivia. Her smoldering chestnut eyes were so enticing he could barely stand to look away. Olivia's deep brown irises were so warm that it sent a tingles down Elliot's body. Lately, Olivia had been having this effect on Elliot a lot. Every time he would stare into her big beautiful eyes, he would suddenly feel lost in them as his heart picked up pace. Struggling to find words, Elliot finally mustered, "Uh, yeah Liv. I'm fine" he said as he cleared his throat. Actually, Elliot was far from fine, as he returned to his thoughts remembering how it felt when Olivia walked out of that bathroom, half naked, trying to protect him.

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_and it just blows me away_

The image of Olivia in that damn black laced bra burned clear through Elliot's mind. He had never seen his partner so bare before and with every step that she had taken, moving closer to him, Elliot had tried so hard not to stare at her generous breasts. It was the first time Elliot had truly noticed what a great body Olivia had, her toned and flat abs fully exposed for him to see. Elliot squirmed at his desk as he was beginning to feel flustered with the way he was thinking about Olivia. He had pulled her close to him protectively, but had forgotten that she was half-naked and pressed up against him as he immediately had begun to feel his pants grow tighter. Elliot had then made some sort of joke to the perps who were standing there watching the show to try and remind himself where they were but it hadn't worked. Olivia had begun sucking on his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. Elliot had been surprised by how easy Olivia had made it all seem and the minute they had been pulled off of one another, Elliot had immediately missed the warmth of Olivia's body on top of his. He had liked being so close to Olivia, but his feelings were so much more than simple lust. He couldn't believe that she had put herself in danger to keep his cover, she had leaned up right against Elliot, as if she were a shield, protecting him from harm. There was something about her touch that was so much more than acting. "It couldn't be…' he thought to himself "Was is possible that Liv has feelings for me?... Do I feel the same way?" Elliot shifted uncomfortably in his seat with his newfound thoughts, not knowing that across from him Olivia was thinking about the same thing.

It was getting harder and harder as the day went by for Olivia to keep pretending. Olivia had fallen in love with her partner years ago and had spent so long trying to ignore those feelings. After their encounter undercover together, it was even more difficult to not want Elliot. It hurt her so much to be so close to her partner and to not be able to tell him how she truly felt. That day when he had held her so tightly in his arms, Olivia had almost forgotten that they were in a room with two of the most dangerous men they had encountered. She always felt safe whenever she was with Elliot and being in his arms was one of the best feelings she had ever had. The way Elliot's muscular arms had looped around her waist with ease was enough to nearly make her knees buckle. His embrace had been a symbol of safety, protection and…. Could it have been something more? Olivia shook her head, knowing there was no way Elliot could ever return her feelings. She looked up from her computer and saw that Elliot had turned beet red. "El, seriously, are you sure you're okay? You're looking at me funny and your face is all red" she stated.

Elliot looked back at her as if a light bulb had suddenly gone off in his head, "Actually Liv, I think I need some air. You wanna go get lunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter! Please review guys I'm having a bad day and a review from you would make it ten times better! I want to hear what you think because I love this song and Elliot and Olivia! xx

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

Olivia and Elliot strolled along the streets of Manhattan searching for a place to have lunch, neither of them in any particular rush to get back to work. "Cragen said we can take as long as we want" Elliot said casually "I'm surprised he's even letting me come to work. Usually when one of us gets shot we're mandated to bed rest" he chuckled.

"Yeah but he knows that you wouldn't listen even if he insisted that take personal time. But you won't do that. You can't stay away from me" Olivia said playfully as she nudged Elliot in the shoulder. Elliot sighed, if only she knew how true that was. Elliot took his hands out of his pockets and began to fidget. The detectives were walking side by side down and around the blocks until they were so close to one another, Elliot couldn't bare to not be touching Olivia any longer. He slowly reached down and took her hand in his as he gave it a slight squeeze. For most partners this kind of intimate touch would be unheard of and completely inappropriate but as Elliot felt Olivia squeeze back she simply looked up at him and smiled. Usually Elliot wasn't a very 'touchy-feely' kind of guy; even when he had been married to his now ex-wife Kathy he did not enjoying holding hands or cuddling or any of that stuff. But as he walked down the street, hand in hand with his absolutely beautiful partner beside him, he realized that he never wanted to let go. "Where do you want to eat El?" Olivia asked, trying to sound casual; but Elliot knew that, that was a clue she was hungry. He quickly looked around and spotted a small pub just around the corner, "Hm.. How about there?" he said pointing towards the restaurant with his free hand.

"Perfect! I'm starving!" Olivia exclaimed as she dragged Elliot towards the pub. Elliot smiled knowing he had been right about Olivia's hunger as he followed her down the street. When they walked through the door a young blonde woman, who was knowingly wearing a shirt two sizes too small, almost immediately greeted them, nearly tripping over herself to get to Elliot before her any of her coworkers could get the chance. "Well hello there, I'm Beth" the hostess said flirtatiously, only addressing Elliot as she batted her eyelashes. Olivia had to stop herself from laughing and simply looked away. Elliot too, had to hold back a scoff, "Hi, um, two please" he said, raising his and Olivia's clasped hands which caused the hostess to enviously stare in Olivia's direction.

"Ahem, right this way" she said a little too bitterly. As she sat Elliot and Olivia down at their table she bent forward, all but shoving her breasts in Elliot's face, "Like I said, my name's Beth and if you need anything, and I mean _anything _you let me know" she said with a wink.

Olivia, who was getting tired of the show, knew that Elliot was too polite to say anything even though he was getting uncomfortable, so she spoke up, "Thanks, I'll think we'll be just fine. Right _honey_?" Olivia said looking at Elliot with a knowing glance.

Catching on to what she was doing, Elliot chimed in "Yeah thanks though" he said as he reached across the table and kissed Olivia's hand, causing Beth's eyes to widen in rage.

Beth who was now visibly angry, dropped the menus on the table and stormed off leaving Elliot and Olivia in a fit of giggles. "You're too good, _honey_" Elliot said mimicking Olivia. Olivia stared back at him "You're better" she said, winking herself.

Elliot thought his heart had stopped for a minute; Olivia had never winked at him before, he was surprised by how much he liked it and again he noticed how much of an effect she had on him. Olivia and Elliot stared at their menus for a while, sitting in a comfortable silence. Olivia glanced up from her menu, looked around the restaurant. There were a few couples out on a "lunch date" and she couldn't help but notice that the girls were all only eating salad. '_Where is their food_' she thought to herself, shaking her head; it was one of her pet peeves when women acted self-conscious about their food when out on a date, '_If a man judges you based on what you eat or what you look like, he is definitely not a man you want to me with. Man, I could never eat only a salad, what I'd really like is a big juicy cheeseburger right now'_ Olivia thought. Olivia had been so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed that a waitress had come by to take their order.

Elliot looked at the waitress who thankfully was not flirting with him as he ordered, "Hi, I'll have the ribs with a baked potato," then as if Olivia had been talking out loud, Elliot continued "and she'll have the bacon cheeseburger with the tomato soup". The waitress took their order down and brought them some water before heading back to the kitchen. Olivia sat there with her mouth open, no one had ever taken the liberty to order for her, even when she was on dates; more than that she was happily surprised that Elliot knew what she wanted without even having to say anything.

"How-How did you know.. am I that predictable?" Olivia asked, feeling herself blushing slightly.

Eliot smirked, "No Liv. I just know you. You were probably noticed how all these women are only eating salads in front of their dates and you thought about how stupid that is and then you realized you wanted a burger" Elliot stated.

Olivia laughed at how scarily accurate Elliot had been 'Well Detective, are we adding mind reading to your list of skill?" she said as she sipped on her glass of water.

Elliot smile at Olivia before responding, "Only if it's yours".

Olivia was now positive that she was blushing, she was enjoying their playful flirting back and forth, but she would lying to herself if she said it also wasn't killing her. Olivia knew that she had deeper feelings for her partner, and sitting here with Elliot, flirting with her was beginning to feel like just a big tease to her.

"What wrong?" Elliot asked

"Okay. How do you always know what I'm thinking? And don't you dare say it's because you 'know me' because you 'know' lots of people but I doubt you can read them as easily as you can read me" Olivia asserted.

"Liv, it's not that I can 'read you', and no, I am not a perceptive with everyone else, er- anyone else for that matter" Elliot said.

"Oh, I get it, I'm just special" Olivia said, going back to her playful tone of voice.

Instead of saying something sarcastic or jokingly back, Elliot responded in a very calm and honest tone, "You are special Liv. Especially to me"

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW XX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Voila! Chapter 3. As always, please review! Cheers.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

Elliot and Olivia finished their meal and were just walking out the door when both their phones started going off. Olivia checked hers first before turning to Elliot "Looks like Munch and Fin caught a case, we've got to go back to the precinct" she said. Elliot nodded and grabbed her hand as they walked at a quick pace back to the 1-6. They opened the doors to the precinct and were immediately met by chaos. People were running around all over the office with their heads cut off. Elliot could hear Munch and Cabot arguing over the way Fin was treating someone in the interrogation room.

"If he cries police brutality. My case is over!" Cabot screamed.

"Why don't you worry about winning the case and let us do our jobs counselor!" Munch gave right back.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other simultaneously, wondering what they had missed while they were out for lunch. Suddenly Cragen came running out of his office, "Stabler! Benson! Where in God's name have you been?! Do you see the zoo that is this precinct!" He said, exasperated.

"Cap, you said there was no rush for us to get back, we just went out to grab a bite to eat." Elliot said defensively.

"Well I don't really care what I said or didn't say, right now I'd just like you to get back to your jobs please. There's a victim waiting for someone to take her statement over at Benson's desk. Twelve-year-old girl assaulted by her uncle. Fin and Munch have the perp in interrogation now" Cragen explained, gesturing out to the precinct where, true to his word, a little girl sat anxiously at Olivia's desk.

Elliot followed Olivia out of Cragen's office as he watched shoulder-length brown hair bounce about. Olivia sat down at her desk, beside the little girl and Elliot pulled up a chair to sit behind Olivia, giving the girl some distance between his male presence. Olivia smiled sweetly at the little girl, "Hi there. I'm Olivia and this is my partner Elliot, what's your name?" she asked.

"Nancy" the girl answered quietly as she stared at the floor.

"Nancy. That's a very pretty name. Do you want to tell us what happened?" Olivia asked slowly and as the girl began stuttering Olivia added "Take your time sweetie".

As the small girl started telling Olivia about how her uncle had climbed into bed with her last night, Elliot watched as Olivia listened carefully, comforting Nancy wherever she could. Even after years of working along side Olivia, it never ceased to amaze him how compassionate Olivia was, and spending everyday watching Olivia interact with the victims with kindness and empathy, was making Elliot love her even more than he already did.

Nancy finished her story and had seemed to calm down quite a bit, "…and then my mommy took me here because she said what Uncle Dave did was very bad"

"That's right sweetie how your uncle Dave touched _is_ very bad". Olivia agreed as she patted Nancy's leg.

"Is my uncle going to go away to jail?" Nancy asked anxiously.

"Probably. But I want you to know that it is NOT your fault. Okay? It is not your fault" Olivia reiterated, "Where is your mommy now Nancy?"

"She's went inside that room over there with the really skinny looking man to answer some questions. He said that they would be right back" Nancy said referring to Munch. As if on cue, a woman who was most likely Nancy's mother came running out towards Nancy and pulled the little girl into a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry baby, mommy is never going to let anyone hurt you like that ever again" the mother assured her before acknowledging Olivia and Elliot. "Hi, I'm Kristina, I'm Nancy's mother".

"Hi, I'm detective Benson and this is my partner detective Stabler" Olivia introduced herself. "You have a very brave daughter ma'am" Olivia said before bending down to be eye-level with Nancy.

Pulling out her business card Olivia said, "Alright Nancy, this is my phone number. I want you to call me if you ever need anything okay? I will always be here".

The little girl hugged Olivia before walking out of the precinct with her mother. Olivia stood up and looked at Elliot who had been awfully quite during the entire encounter. "What's wrong El?"

"Nothing Liv, I just- um, you're always so great with the victims. I don't think anyone could do what you do on a daily basis" Elliot said.

"You do" Olivia pointed out.

"Yeah but that's because I feed off of your strength and your passion. I couldn't do it without you" Elliot answered honestly.

Olivia blushed, "Wow El, that's really nice of you to say"

"It's the truth Liv" Elliot said as he walked around back to his desk.

The room had quieted down significantly since Nancy and her mother left and the squad room was once again peaceful. Taking a deep breath Elliot decided that he needed to do something. "Hey Olivia? Can you come with me for a minute?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, slightly confused, "El, we just got back. Cragen will lose his mind if we leave again"

"Trust me" he said simply.

Olivia sighed and followed Elliot as they walked out of the squad room. Olivia was surprised when they Elliot didn't lead her towards the elevators; instead she hesitantly followed him up the fire escape. "What are we doing up here El?" Olivia asked as they stepped into the crisp air of the rooftop.

"I just wanted to talk to you"

"And we couldn't talk inside, where it's warm and NOT on top of a building?" Olivia asked sarcastically, growing more and more confused "What do you want to talk about up here, the clouds? The snow? The-"

Elliot cut her off, "Liv, I actually had a topic in mind and I brought us up here because it was the only place I could think of where we could have some privacy"

"Yes Elliot, that's because only crazy people come up to the rooftop in the middle of winter" Olivia joked still feeling rather sarcastic. However when Elliot didn't laugh, Elliot began to get worried. "El, what is it?"

"Okay.." Elliot began by taking a big breath, "Liv, there's something I've wanted to say for a while; and I've spent a lot of time thinking of different ways to tell you, but no matter what I came up with it never seemed like the right way. So then I thought to myself that maybe there isn't a 'right' way to tell you, maybe it's not about how I tell, but rather _that _I tell you. Because Liv, it's been eating away at me for a while and I don't think I can waste anymore time trying to dream up scenarios in which this goes perfectly. So I'm just going to come right out and tell you, I'm not going to add any theatrics or special effect- I'm just going to say it and I hope to God that it's enough"

"You're not leaving me are you El? I don't think I could work with anyone else!" Olivia exclaimed thinking that he was about to tell her that he was transferring or quitting.

Elliot scoffed, "No Liv. Trust me I would never do that to you".

"Then what is it that you need to tell me El?" Olivia asked as she stared into his eyes.

Elliot met her gaze and felt himself melting in Olivia's big, beautiful brown eyes. He took her hands in his before sighing deeply, "Liv… I love you".

A/N: What do you think? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please keep reviewing I love hearing what you think!

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_with you by my side_

_forever and ever _

Olivia suddenly did not seem to care that she was standing on top of building without a coat on in the middle of winter. She stood there staring at Elliot, not quite sure if she had heard him correctly. Her heart felt like it was racing a thousand miles a minute as she stared into the deep pools of Elliot's sparkling blue eyes. For a moment Olivia thought that she was asleep and in one of her dreams again; she had imagined and dreamed about hearing Elliot saying those exact three words to her since the day she had met him and everyday since. But never once did she think such a dream would actually come true, even after Elliot got a divorce. She loved Elliot so much, and the mere thought of him returning her feelings was enough to make her stomach to summersaults inside her. "El… um, did you hear what you just said?" she asked, hearing her voice shaking.

Elliot looked blankly at Olivia and hoped that in the cold, she wouldn't notice that his palms were beginning to sweat as he held onto her tightly. "Uh, yeah Liv, I know what I said. But I um, think I might have chosen the wrong words. I don't um _love_ you" he stuttered.

As soon as the words came of out Elliot's mouth, Olivia felt her heart drop down to knees and shatter into a million pieces. Her eyes began to water and she couldn't believe she could have been so stupid enough to believe that Elliot could ever feel the same way about her. A familiar pang inside of her caused her heart to ache more than it ever had before and she immediately dropped Elliot's hands and turned away, so that he wouldn't see her cry. Olivia began to walk over to the edge of the building and leaned against the railing facing out to the city as she struggled to muffle her tears. Behind her she could hear Elliot's footsteps catching up to her.

Elliot all but ran after Olivia, finally catching up to her he put a hand on her shoulder but was surprised when she shock it away, still refusing to look at him. Elliot sighed, this was not how he had expected this moment to go. "Liv, you didn't let me finish. I said I don't love you-"

Olivia whipped around cutting him off, "Yeah Elliot, I got that. Loud and clear" she said as she began to move away again.

Elliot chuckled slightly, albeit knowing it wasn't the time "Liv, seriously would you let me finish a sentence" he said, getting Olivia's attention. Olivia stopped in her tracks, unsure if she wanted to hear the reasons why Elliot wouldn't ever love her. She wasn't sure if was able to handle the "I think you're awesome _but_" speech or the "We're such good _friend_s" speech. While she contemplated her thoughts, Elliot had once again caught up to her. He put his hands on either side of Olivia's shoulders, gently turning her around to face him.

"Olivia, if you would have given me the chance to finish a couple minutes ago you would have heard that I don't _just _love you" he started, putting his hand up motioning to her not to interrupt this time, "I'm IN love with you" Elliot paused to take a breath while Olivia tried to register what was going on. Deciding that he didn't want Olivia to say anything before he was done, he moved his hands to grab hers again before continuing. Elliot squeezed Olivia's hands lightly as he spoke, "I'm so in love with you Olivia, madly in love with you actually. It's the kind of love that makes my heart stop when you look at me, my knees buckle when we touch and my stomach drops whenever you're hurt. Liv, we've grown closer with each case that we worked and closed over the years. You've been my partner for such a long time, and I don't just mean my work partner. I have news for you Olivia, you're stuck with me because we're partners for life. And that's forever. That day you walked into the precinct, I silently cursed Cragen for giving me someone to work with that is so damn beautiful, I mean seriously Liv, you made Kathy go nuts that first month." Elliot paused as Olivia laughed a little bit and wiped a tear from her eye. "I mean, don't get me wrong you are NOT the reason that I got divorced, but somewhere along the line, I started to have deep feelings for you. I didn't mean to fall in love with you but you made it so damn easy Benson. Talking to you, laughing with you, being with you.. Liv it changes my whole mood. You make me smile like no one else can, hell I rarely smile around anyone else because I don't have a reason to. And-"

Before he could continue, Olivia cut him off, "El….." she slipped her hands out from his grip and moved repositioned them around his waist as she moved his own to lie on her hips. Slowly Olivia started to lean forward, she held her breath as she got closer and closer to Elliot's face to the point where their lips were only whispers apart. Elliot could almost taste Olivia's lips when suddenly the doors to the stairs flew open and the two detectives jumped apart.

Munch appeared at the door yelling, "THERE YOU TWO ARE! What the hell are you doing up here?! It's freezing. Listen, if you're going to throw each other off the roof, it's going to have to wait. We have a tiger short of a zoo down stairs and Cragen's losing his mind wondering where you guys are"

Olivia and Elliot looked at Munch and then back at each other. Olivia could feel the heat from her cheeks flushing her entire body with warmth as she started walking towards the door, "Yeah Munch we're coming". Elliot watched Olivia walk in front of him as he struggled to catch his breath. He cursed Munch under his breath for interrupting them, but he knew that _that_, whatever that was, it was not over between them. Elliot sighed, shaking his head as he followed Munch and Olivia back into the squad room. He wrapped a NYPD coat around Olivia's shaking body before sitting down at his desk and picking up one of the phone that were ringing off the hook.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys for the lack of updating, I've been swamped. I hope you like this chapter, please, please send some kind words my way. Cheers! **

_Every little thing that you do_

_baby I'm amazed by you_

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly from the detectives, they were busy taking victim's statements, interrogating perps, and filing their paperwork. To the outside eye, it would have seemed like a regular day at the 1-6 but to Elliot and Olivia it was the longest afternoon they had ever endured, full of awkwardness and tension; there was so much that was left unsaid, unfinished and they were both well aware of how the other was affecting them. Olivia had to excuse herself multiple times to go to the bathroom and splash her face with water; she couldn't believe that she had been_ this close_ to kissing Elliot, her partner, her best friend and…. well, the man that she had wanted for so many years.

It wasn't any easier for Elliot either, he had avoided making eye contact with Olivia all afternoon because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did. All he wanted to do was take the woman he was in love with home and finish what they had started er, almost started up on that rooftop. Every time Olivia got up, he had to tear his eyes off of her swaying hips and full behind. Elliot anxiously glanced at the clock, counting down the minutes until their shift was over and silently praying that no other cases fell onto their laps last minute; he was far too eager to get Olivia alone.

Finally after what felt like a decade later, Captain Cragen came out of his office, "Alright folks. Good work today, you all busted your butts and I appreciate it, so do the multiple victims we brought closure to today. We closed six cases today guys, well done" he said as people applauded around the squad room. "Alright, alright settle down. If you're not on-call get out of here and go home for a well-earned sleep". Around them, people began hustling, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. Just as Elliot got out of his chair, Cragen re-emerged, "Oh Benson, Stabler a moment before you take off".

Elliot and Olivia looked at one another quickly, wondering if the captain had somehow found out about their rooftop encounter. They slowly followed Cragen back into his office, and Olivia sat down in a chair while Elliot closed the door firmly behind him. Cragen sat on the edge of his desk and looked back and forth between his two best detectives before finally speaking, "Look you two, I don't know what happened this morning between you guys and I don't want to know. Munch said you looked about ready to throw Elliot off the edge of that roof" Cragen said turning his attention to Olivia. Olivia breathed a silent sigh of relief as she laughed internally; John Munch was a great detective but obviously terrible at reading his own colleagues. Cragen continued, "I know things have been tense between you both but you need to work it out and get back on the same page! Because I am not splitting up my best detectives over anything. Anything! Are we clear?!" he said firmly.

Elliot smirked as his thoughts ran wild, "Cap, uh, trust me, we are- well I think definitely on the same page" he said shooting Olivia a look, searching for the reassurance he found in her facial expression. As they were about to walk out, Elliot turned back to the captain, "Now cap, when you say that you aren't splitting us up over _anything_… do you really mean that?" Elliot said subtly winking at Olivia as she blushed. Cragen, oblivious to this replied, "YES. You two will have to kill each other before I separate you. Now go home and take the weekend to recoup. You both need it".

Olivia followed Elliot out of the Captain's office and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Oh, it the Captain only knew what had really been said up on that rooftop… By the time Elliot and Olivia had gotten into the elevator, both detective's hearts were both beating rapidly. As soon as the metal doors closed, Elliot reached down and grabbed Olivia's hand without saying a word and instead of her shaking it away like he had fully expected, she squeezed his hand gently before letting go and walking out of the elevator towards his car. Elliot always drove Olivia home after work, it had become a routine for them and today especially, he would not be breaking that routine.

The ride back to her apartment was quiet yet comfortable as they listened to the radio, occasionally humming along a few bars. Neither one of them were quite ready to talk about what had happened, at least not while they were driving. A while later, they pulled up to the side of Olivia's apartment building. While Olivia unbuckled and opened the car door, Elliot just sat there awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to do, thankfully Olivia looked back at him confused, "El? Aren't you coming up?" she asked expectedly.

Grateful that Olivia actually wanted him to come up, Elliot nodded and followed his beautiful partner up the few flights of stairs they had to climb until they got to her floor. Olivia took the keys out of her purse and fumbled around with dropping them to the floor. Elliot bent down to pick them up and Olivia couldn't help but admiring his perfect ass. He put the key in the lock and opened the door slowly, allowing Olivia to walk in first. Out of habit, Olivia anxiously stood at her doorframe and listened for any sign of intruders in her apartment. Elliot put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that she was safe, especially in his presence.

Elliot's touch sent shivers down her spine as she spun around to face him. His hand moved from her shoulder to cup the side of her incredibly soft face. Olivia tilted her head towards him and allowed her eyes to drift close as she reveled at the closeness between them. Elliot looped his other arm around her waist and pressed her up against the wall. In a barley audible whisper Olivia heard Elliot beside her ear, "You amaze me". And just like that, in a split second, the tension that had built up over the years was broken as Elliot crashed his lips into Olivia's.

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys I know every author says this but….I extremely appreciate reviews it makes me so happy and really, please send some kind words my way because it motivates me to continue! Don't be afraid to connect with me at rnovak9 Cheers!**

_The smell of your skin, the taste of your kiss_

_the way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me, baby you surround me_

_you touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

Olivia kissed Elliot back slowly and then all at once; she wasn't sure what they were doing but it just felt right. As their tongues intertwined with one another's Olivia let out a soft moan into Elliot's mouth. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's tiny waist as he closed what little distance was left between them. Her back was now fully pushed up against the wall and she could feel Elliot's hard member pressed against her, again she let out a soft moan. Finally needing some air, Olivia reluctantly pulled back and found Elliot's eyes staring back at her, they had turned a new shade of midnight blue filled with lust and desire and it was enough to make Olivia go crazy. She teased her fingers through Elliot's short hair, gently tugging on it as her desires grew more intense.

In one swift motion, Elliot lifted Olivia off of the floor, holding her firmly against him without having to take his lips off hers. Olivia eagerly wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist closing the little distance that was left between them. She moaned happily into his mouth while Elliot found his way with ease into Olivia's master bedroom. Making sure not to stumble on anything on the floor, Elliot carefully lay Olivia down on the bed and made quick work of unbuttoning her work blouse. At the sight of her black, laced bra Elliot felt his pants begin to swell as he let out a sharp hiss. Getting rid of his own shirt, he tossed it aside, not particularly caring where it landed.

Olivia snaked her arms around Elliot and pulled him down on top of her crashing her lips against his, their tongues battling for dominance. Elliot worked his way up to the tender skin behind her ear and smirk as she moaned at the touch of his lips. Olivia was a like a drug for him, and boy was he hooked. As he buried his face further into her neck he could smell the remnants of her body wash; the sweet lavender scent did wonders on top of her already unique heavenly aroma. The smell was intoxicating, and he needed more of her. Reaching under the back he lifted her slowly and unclasped her bra, throwing it behind him. Elliot stared down at the gorgeous woman beneath him and went straight for her generous chest as Olivia let out noises she didn't even know she could make.

Olivia arched her back as the two detectives struggled to shed the rest of their clothes until they were finally no barriers between them, lying naked against each other. Olivia's hands cupped the side of Elliot's face as it she was holding on for dear life; she couldn't get enough of his kiss, he just tasted so good. He tasted slightly like mint and Elliot, a perfect combination. Their hands moved over the other's body, exploring their new found territory. Still holding her with his left hand, Elliot's right hand moved farther and farther down south until he found what he was looking for. Toying around her core, Elliot pleasured her like he had never done before. "Oh." Olivia withered beneath her handsome partner as ecstasy filled her body. She had spent countless nights dreaming about her sexy partner, but never in a million years did she imagine it would happen; or that it would feel this good.

Even in the dark Elliot could make out all of Olivia's beautiful features on her face and body as he stared right into her eyes, looking to her for permission for more. Olivia's inside melted; no one had ever asked her permission to go further before, especially once they were already lying naked on top of her. Olivia nodded as she smiled thinking about all the things Elliot had said to her on the rooftop, then she stared into Elliot's blue eyes and whispered, "I love you too".

Her voice was quiet and sincere, her whisper was so soft but so meaningful. The sound of Olivia's hushed tone was enough to drive Elliot insane as they became one, soon not knowing where he ended and she began. They moved together, finding their own unique rhythm as they called out each other's names. Olivia threw her head back in pure pleasure knowing she was almost there, "God El. Oh. Oh. Elliot!". Her head whipped back around and her brown luscious hair landed on Elliot's broad shoulders. Elliot didn't seem to care; Olivia felt too good around him to even care in the slightest. He didn't want to let go but he knew that it was coming and he'd be damned if Olivia didn't come with him. He moved a little faster as kissed a little harder in between whispering in her ear. "Come with me Liv. I'm so close baby". Olivia whimpered as she felt her body give in and together Elliot and Olivia as they collapsed on each other panting and breathless.

Elliot held Olivia close to him as he brushed the hair out of her face. They lay there together in a comfortable silence until Elliot kissed Olivia's lips before speaking, "Olivia, I meant every last word that I said today. I love you so much, so much Liv. You mean everything to me" he said as he caressed her lovingly.

Olivia smiled as a tear slipped from her eye, "Elliot I love you too. I have forever. You have my heart El. No, you _are_ my heart. I tried so hard to fight it El, I knew it was wrong but I don't know if I could've hidden it any longer. Seeing you everyday and knowing I couldn't have you… it was killing me El" she said as Elliot wiped her face dry.

"Liv, you have me, all of me okay? We're not going waste anymore time, I want to be with you Liv, always. I don't know why I waited so long to tell you but I feel like the world's biggest idiot for it. Because hell if we could've been doing that a long time ago well…."

Olivia laughed as she snuggled closer to him, "You're amazing Elliot. _That_ was amazing. It was more than I have ever dreamed of".

"Oh so you've dreamed about me Benson have you?" Elliot asked smugly.

Olivia hit him in the shoulder playfully, "Hey well I don't know it could just be that I've been out of the game for a while" she countered.

"Hmm.. I think we should test that theory" Elliot suggested, wagging his eyebrows as he flipped them over again as Olivia shrieked in pleasure.

The pair made love to each other over and over again until their bodies finally crashed on them. Panting Olivia managed to get a few words out of her mouth, "Elliot, I love you so much. It's like the first time with you, all the time and I just can't get enough. God I love you" she said as she kissed him passionately.

"Liv I love you. Please don't run away from me" Elliot plead, knowing Olivia sometimes got scared of her own emotions. Pulling her all the way into him, he stared into her big, brown, beautiful eyes with all the love in the world.

Olivia stared back, thinking she would melt into the pools of Elliot's sparkling pupils. She sighed happily as she lay her head on Elliot's chest. "I'm not going anywhere El. I want to spend the whole night in your eyes".

**A/N: What do you think? Review please? Here and at rnovak9! Alright i'm thinking one more chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm almost done with this story. I struggled with his chapter, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and I hope to read your reviews! Cheers!**

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

Olivia awoke the next morning to a steady beam of sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. She squinted slightly barely opening her eyes and rolled over onto her other side, fully expecting to find Elliot sleeping next to her. Olivia's widened when instead of finding Elliot beside her, she realized that she was lying in an empty bed. The blankets were tucked in and smoothed over as if no one had ever even been sleeping there the night before. Olivia didn't even have time to register her thoughts before her attention was grabbed by the sounds of movement coming from her kitchen. Olivia pulled the blankets up to her chin protectively as she heard the sounds of pots and pans being tossed around clinking and clanking against the stove and counter. Startled, Olivia jumped at something that sounded an awful lot like a large pot hit the floor with a BANG! Without letting the blanket go, Olivia felt around the floor of her bedside for something to throw on top of her naked body. Finding Elliot's dress shirt from the night before, she quickly did up a few buttons, thinking that he must've left it behind. As she swung her feet off of the bed she sighed as she reveled in the sweet scent of Elliot that was still clinging to the soft blue fabric. Olivia walked slowly before sliding open her bedroom doors; she held her breath and prayed that wouldn't find Elliot trying to leave without her noticing. She didn't know what she would do if Elliot hurt her like that. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief when saw that Elliot was standing in her kitchen, wearing only his boxers; not exactly the attire one would be wearing if they were trying to leave.

In the kitchen, Elliot was bending down to pick up the pot that he had dropped as he grumbled curses under his breath. As he straightened up, he jumped, not having heard Olivia approach, "God Liv! You scared the living shit out of me!".

Olivia laughed lightly as she walked over to the handsome man in her standing in her kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling up at him.

Elliot smiled back down at her until he realized that her eyes were forming with tears. "Liv, what's wrong? Were you crying?" he asked, concerned.

Olivia nodded a little bit, then shrugged it off, shyly she answered, "I thought you left".

Elliot tightened his grip around Olivia's tiny figure, "No Liv. God no, I would never do that. I was just uh, trying to make breakfast. I didn't want to wake you, I was hoping to surprise you with it" Elliot said as he quickly turned to blow in the smoke that was rising over the stove that he had forgot he was cooking on.

Olivia struggled to suppress her chuckles, "I got that El. I just- uh, waking up without you it just felt like all those other morning that I had to wake up alone" she admitted quietly.

Elliot waved away the remainder of the smoke and returned to Olivia, "Liv, I promise you that you will never have to feel that way again. Okay? I'm here to stay Liv. Everything I said to you yesterday I meant. I meant it all, from the bottom of my heart. I have loved you for so long and now that I have you I am never letting you go" he promised.

Olivia smirked, "Oh you think you have me do you Stabler?" she joked.

Elliot was about to reply when he noticed for the first time that Olivia was wearing his shirt, and nothing else. He gulped as he felt his face grow flush, "God Liv, you look so much better in that shirt than I ever did" he said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her squarely on her soft lips. They stayed there in each other's embrace for a minute before they jumped apart at the sound of Olivia's fire alarm going off. Elliot whipped around to find that he had managed to set the pancakes on fire. Olivia ran to turn off the alarm, while Elliot put of the flame cursing as he did so.

Once the ringing stopped and fire was put out, Olivia snuck her arms around Elliot, who was still facing the stove and she rested her head on his toned back. Elliot spun around and lifted Olivia off of her feet and sat her down on the countertop. Staring into her rich eyes he couldn't help but feeling like a jerk for ruining their morning. "Liv I'm so sorry about this. It was supposed to be romantic and shit and I-"

Olivia cut him off by jumping back down into his arms and kissing him passionately. "El, stop. This is the most romantic thing anybody has ever done for me. Seriously, ever. Thank you so much". Her stomach grumbled as she finished her sentence.

"But I still feel bad for setting our breakfast on fire" he said sheepishly as he brought on of Olivia's hands to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Well… there is this place down the street that does serve pancakes that aren't charred and black" she said jokingly as she playfully poked Elliot in the side.

"Very funny Benson. But I'm not so sure that I want you in clothes just yet" he said wagging his eyebrows.

Dragging Elliot back to the bedroom, Olivia said, "Come on El, I'm starving! They'll be plenty of time for that later".

Sighing Elliot got dressed and followed her down the street to one of their favourite breakfast places. They took a seat over by the window and at down across from each other. The waitress gave them some menus, but not without sending Elliot and not-so-subtle wink. Olivia rolled her eyes as Elliot took her hands, trying to send the waitress a very clear message. "God El, is it impossible for us to sit down anywhere without waitresses flinging themselves at you" Olivia asked sarcastically.

Elliot smirked slightly, "Is that jealousy I detect Benson?" he asked smugly.

Usually Olivia wasn't the possessive or jealous type, but with Elliot it was different, she wanted everyone to know what he was hers and she was his. "Only when it comes to you Elliot" she said honestly.

"Liv, there is only one person who I will ever want to flirt with me?"

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" she wanted him to say it.

"Oh I don't know. It's this really hot partner of mine. I'm kind of head over heals in love with her". Elliot sat Olivia blush but decided to continue anyways, "Liv I really am sorry about this morning. You deserve so much better than this, than me and I just-"

Again Olivia cut him off, "Elliot don't. I don't want anything or anyone else. I just want you. I've always wanted you. I know people always say it's the thought that counts but El, I mean it. It's the little things you do that make me fall more and more in love with you.

Elliot leaned over the table to kiss the love of his life right as the waitress came back to take their order. Olivia couldn't help but smile at the waitress's face as they politely put their order in and waited for their meal to arrive.

The detectives hungrily devoured their plates as they kept casual conversation with each other, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Once they had cleaned their plates clean, Elliot asked for the check and turned to face Olivia, "It's a good thing you ate Liv, you're gonna need your energy" he said with a wink, causing Olivia to blush fiercely.

Elliot paid the bill and they soon found themselves back in Olivia's bed tangled up in one another. After making passionate love over and over again, their bodies finally collapsed. "Wow" was all Olivia had to say. Elliot nodded in agreement, "It just keeps getting better".

For the first time in both their lives they were finally happy. Lying there, holding each other closely, was the most comfort that either of them had felt for a long time and in that moment Elliot knew that this is where they both belonged… with each other.

**A/N: Alright guys, I'm almost done with this story. I struggled with his chapter, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and I hope to read your reviews! Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the last chapter of this story, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this one. Thank you for reading and I really hope that you review and take some time to check out my other EO stories! Your feedback would mean a lot. Cheers!**

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_with you by my side_

_forever and ever _

Six months later, Olivia woke up in the same bed to the same steady beam of light streaming through her glass window, except now the weather was warm enough to leave the window cracked open and allow a cool breeze into her room; the bright sunlight was joined by the sound of birds chirping was enough to wake up the sleepy detective as she stretched up and let out a soft yawn. Slowly, Olivia turned over onto her other side and went to snuggle close to Elliot like they did most mornings. It had been another particularly grueling long week at the precinct; they had arrested four sex offenders and reunited more than a few little girls with their worried parents. They had more than earned the weekend off and all Olivia wanted to do was lay in bed with the love of her life all day. Her eyes remained shut as she felt around next to her for Elliot's big, strong presence. She was shocked to find that Elliot wasn't lying beside her. Her eyes shot open and she looked towards the bathroom so see if he had gone to take a shower. When Olivia noticed that the lights were turned off she turned back to the empty space beside her and raised an eyebrow as she noticed that there was a single, long-stemmed red rose lying next to her. Olivia bit down softly on her lower lip and tried to hide her smile; she knew that Elliot had a romantic side but he hadn't done anything like this in a while. She sat up in bed slightly and reached for her phone on the side of her bed. Dialing Elliot's number she brought the rose up to her nose and reveled in its sweet scent. The phone rang once, twice, three times before going to voicemail, _"Hi this is Elliot. If this is you Liv then I see you've found your first rose. You better get dressed and come and find me. No cheating so leave your phone at home-you won't need anything other than your gorgeous self! I'll see you soon! And if this is anybody else… well… this must be awkward for you seeing I'm not available today_" BEEP. Olivia shut her cell phone and sighed. She had butterflies inside of her stomach for the first time since she had met Elliot. She swung her feet out of bed and began to get dressed. She glanced out the window; seeing that it was definitely going to be a warm summer day she decided to throw on a soft yellow dress and some flip-flops before applying a light coat of make-up. Olivia had just finished putting on some lip-gloss when she noticed for the first time that morning that there was a trial of rose petals on the ground. Grabbing her rose she followed the trail all the way into the elevator and out of her apartment building. Smiling, Olivia let out a sigh as she thought to herself, _"This is going to a long day"._

The doorman opened the door for Olivia as she stepped outside and felt the warm sunshine touching her porcelain skin. She looked to the ground to see if there were more rose petals but soon realized that that would be far too easy and thus, not anything like Elliot Stabler. _"Well where do I go now?"_ she wondered, looking to her left and right. Then the doorman tapped her on the shoulder, handing her a small red envelope and an identical red rose to the one she was holding in her hand, "Oh Detective! I almost forgot to give this to you! You're a very lucky lady," he said with a toothy grin.

Olivia smiled back taking the rose and the envelope, "Thank you Bernie. You have a good day. Don't work too hard!" she called out as she walked down the street to read open up the envelope. Slowly peeling the flap back, she pulled out a note clearly written in Elliot's handwriting. Not caring that she had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, she held her breath as she read the note to herself:

_"I see you've gotten rose number two, I wish I could be there holding you_

_But since I can't you'll have to go on, and make your way to my front lawn_

_There you'll find rose number three and you'll be one step closer to me_

_P.S. I love you Detective Benson"_

Olivia blushed and ran a hand through her soft brown hair. No one had ever gone through the trouble of even throwing her a surprise party let alone doing anything like this. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Elliot Stabler in her life. God she was in love with that man. Even though she was very confused as to what this was all about she hailed a taxi and gave the driver directions to Elliot's house in Queens. Although he spent practically every night with her, Elliot had kept the house for the kids to stay at when they were home from college on the odd weekend. The drive was quiet and Olivia allowed her thoughts to run free, "_What could this all be? My birthday passed, his isn't even close and after Cragen found out about us neither one of us is going to be getting a promotion any time soon_" she thought to herself. As the car pulled up to Elliot's house she kindly asked the driver to wait there, she had a funny feeling this wasn't the end of her journey just yet. Olivia got out of the cab and walked up Elliot's driveway. True to his word, to her left was another beautiful rose sitting on top of another red envelope. Olivia bent down to read open it as she took a deep breath:

_"Congratulations you're half way there and like a gentleman I've covered cab fair._

_To your next destination you'll arrive in style and I'll see you shortly in a little while._

_Rose number four is calling your name so don't worry about the horse he's pretty tame"_

Olivia's eyes widened as she read the note over again, so many things weren't adding up for her. The taxi honk made her startled and she quickly pulled out the crisp bill from the envelope and ran it back to the driver before he drove away. "_What horse is he talking about? Maybe he's lost his mind!" _Olivia theorized. Then suddenly before she knew what was happening, a grand horse and carriage pulled up to Elliot's house and called out to her, "You must be Detective Benson. Come on in!" said the man who was holding the reigns. Stunned, Olivia climbed into the carriage without saying a word. The man turned around to look back at her, "I'm Bob. You must be surprised. That man of yours is pretty special he even left you a picnic basket for the ride, said you would probably be getting hungry".

As if on cue Olivia's stomach let out a grumble as she turned to look at her watch, it was already mid afternoon, time was just flying by. Taking the picnic basket, Olivia smiled grateful, "Er-thank you Bob".

"Not a problem. You just sit back ad relax and I'll take us to where you're headin'!" And with that horses pulled away and took Olivia down the streets of Queens on her way back into Manhattan. As she was taken through the roads of New York, Olivia opened the picnic basket to find her favourite cheese and crackers along with some grapes. Nibbling on the food, Olivia realized that if it hadn't been for her nerves and slight anxiety over wanting to find out what this was all about she could've fallen asleep in the peace and comfort of the carriage, she was getting worn out from all of the excitement. A little while later she could see them approaching Central Park as the horses pulled up to a stop. Bob jumped off to help her down from the carriage and reached for the basket in Olivia's hand, "I can take that for yah ma'am I don't think you'll be needing it anymore".

Olivia jumped off and happily obliged before reaching into her pocket for some cash to pay the man.

"Oh no you don't!" Bob exclaimed "You don't think he would allow you to pay do yah? He took care of everything in advance! Tip and all! Now you go on and if I'm not mistaken you're gonna wanna be sittin' down for what's coming".

"Thank you Bob you've been lovely. If you ever need anything please feel free to call the precinct and ask for me" Olivia said sweetly before wandering off into park.

Olivia had barely been sitting on a bench under the tree for a second before a young lady ran up to her huffing and puffing, clearly out of breath, "Are you…. Detective… Olivia.. Benson?" he stammered? Olivia nodded and was surprised when the young lady ran away just as fast as he had come up to her. Looking around for another one of Elliot's red envelopes she didn't even notice a group of men dressed up in suits began snapping their fingers and walking towards her. Instinctively Olivia tensed up, but it only took her a few seconds to realize that they must've been a quartet or something like that when they started singing her and Elliot's "song". Soon, everyone in the park had come to watch as a few stray guitarists joined in. Olivia could feel herself fiercely blushing. She couldn't believe it, it was like something out of a movie. When they finished the crow erupted into an enormous applause and the lead singer walked over to Olivia to present her with her fourth red rose and envelope. As the crowd dispersed Olivia read the note quietly to herself:

_"Almost there, two more to go. I really hope you enjoyed the show._

_Your fifth rose is at the place where I couldn't stop staring at your beautiful face._

_You winked at me for the first time and I know it's a pretty cheesy rhyme,_

_But I'm getting anxious to hold you near so please hurry up and find me my dear."_

Immediately Olivia knew where she was headed, it had to be that pub they had stopped in for lunch occasionally. She walked down a couple of blocks before walking into through the doors. Olivia was quickly greeted by a familiar face… the waitress that constantly flirted with Elliot was standing right in front of her, sporting an especially bitter expression. "Here I'm supposed to give this to you" she said as she thrust a rose and envelope into Olivia's hands before storming away.

"Uh thanks" Olivia said as she went back outside to open yet another card:

_"That makes five if I am right, the end of this journey is right in sight._

_Come back to the place that started in all and as you climb be sure not to fall. _

_But please come fast I can't wait any longer, to tell you everyday you make me stronger."_

Without even having to think about it Olivia broke into a light jog as she made her way back to the precinct. Her mind was racing a million miles a second, a thousand thoughts running wild. As she rounded the corner she felt her stomach flip, this was it Elliot as probably inside the building. Taking a deep breath she rode the elevator up to her floor and felt her heart beat quicken as she stepped into the squad room. Pushing open the doors she was shocked to find that Elliot wasn't there, in fact there was barely anyone there except for a few rookies and the odd intern walking about. "Did I get the place wrong?" Olivia wondered. She set her cards down on her desk before turning around. Then suddenly something caught her eye, the fire escape door was open slightly and low and behold a trail of rose petals lead her up the stairs. Once she had reached the top of the stairs, Olivia did her best to slow down her racing heart. She had no idea what would be on the other side of the door but as long as Elliot was there it wouldn't matter. Slowly, Olivia opened the heavy door to the roof. She felt her eyes instantly well up with tears as she took in the scene in front of her.

Standing in the middle of the rooftop in front of the gorgeous sunset was an equally gorgeous Elliot Stabler holding the final red rose. Standing side by side around the perimeter of the roof was Elliot's kids and the rest of their squad who were all holding candles in front of them. Before Olivia could say anything Elliot began to walk towards her pulling her away from the door. "This is the last rose Liv. Six roses for six months" he said as he handed Olivia the single rose to add to the others she was holding. Olivia opened her mouth to say something but Elliot wouldn't have it. "Olivia, you've been my partner for so many years. You've been with me through hell and back and you're still here with me today. God I must've done something right to be so fortunate enough to have you in my life." Elliot was struggling not to choke on his words as he too was beginning to tear up. "Liv, I went over what I wanted to say a million times in my head but words elude me when it comes to you. There are no words to tell you how much I respect you, admire you and God how much I love you. I could tell you that you're the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. I could you that I would die a thousand times over before I let anything bad happen to you. Liv I could tell you that my kids love you so damn much that sometimes they come home just to see you. But NONE of it would ever be enough to really tell you what you mean to me Olivia. So I'm just going to say this. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side. Forever and ever" as he said those words, the squad and his kids turned their candles around to spell out the words "Will you marry me?". Elliot got down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket and stared up at Olivia who by now had tears streaming down her face.

Olivia stared at Elliot, her best friend, her partner, the love of her life and nodded uncontrollably as she uttered out the one word that everyone was dying to hear, "Yes". Around them everyone cheered as Elliot took Olivia into his arms and kissed her with everything in him. Pulling back only for a moment, Olivia leaned into Elliot and whispered softly "Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you".

**A/N: Ahhhh the end! I absolutely loved writing this story! Please let me know what you thought! For more E/O love check out my other stories and leave a review! I hope you liked it. E/O forever. Cheers!**


End file.
